Solid state light sources may include different groups of solid state light sources, e.g., connected serially or in parallel or in combinations thereof, arranged on a substrate to provide a desired composite light output pattern, intensity and/or color. The groups may be coupled to separate associated output channels of a multichannel power supply, so that each group is driven by an appropriate drive current. The separate output channels of the multichannel power supply may be coupled to the light sources by separate associated wiring harnesses, or may be coupled to separate and different substrates to which the light sources are coupled.